Journey Into Mystery 9
by D
Summary: Lady Thor VS Sandu to the finish!


Lady Thor

A Marvelous Tale Told in the Mighty Marvel Manner!

Lady Thor Meets Sandu, Master of the Supernatural!

"Ok, so is everything clear?" Dr. Blake wiped his sweaty palm on his pants as he stood before the nurse.

"Doctor, I understand, but let it be known that I object to this whole procedure." The young night nurse answered before unlocking the cell door.

"And rest assured, I take full responsibility." Don tried to sound confident, but his voice wavered. The woman on the other side of the door was awake, he knew. There was no sound coming from behind the iron door, but the towering Amazon stood before them as if she had been waiting for them the entire time. Her armor had been stripped away and its place she wore a simple man's work shirt and slacks. The hospital didn't have the budget to clothe her in a dress that would fit. Trying to sound like he knew what he was doing, he stepped forward. "Ma'am? We're moving you to a more secure location. Are you going to give us trouble?"

The woman, calling herself both Sif and, much to his horror, "his wife" simply nodded and left with them. While the guards escorted her down the steps towards the waiting taxi, Don hung back and gestured towards the nurse. "Nurse, what of her things?"

"Oh!" The nurse blinked as she snapped her fingers. "I nearly forgot to tell you Dr. Blake. The clothes she had on were thrown out, but those items she had with her we saved and mailed them to your clinic as per instructed."

Relief swept his brow. "Good! Good, that is exactly what I asked you to do, isn't?" He stammered as he signed out and headed towards the cab. Sif had managed to enter the vehicle without incident, but he knew things were not going to be as simple as that. "Tell Doctors Hatchet and Martin I'm sorry about leaving so soon, but I'm afraid I must get back to my own practice. This patient will be put under the care of one of my colleagues upstate." He quickly left before any more questions would be asked of him.

Sif, for her part, mostly sat silent until the cab pulled away from the hospital. Once it was safely merged with traffic, she turned towards him. There was something in her eye that made Don curious. Hate, relief, perhaps even love all danced in unison behind those pale blue eyes. "Husband, I am tired."

Don nodded as she leaned in close. "I know of High-Father's magic, but thou must come to thy senses! Loki is moving the entire Realm Eternal against thy daughter."

Don leaned in closer. "Look, I think we can handle this. We're going to my clinic in New York City. I have a friend who can, eh, help with all of this." He mentally added the words 'I hope' as Sif snorted in disbelief.

"Bah, what use have we of lesser mortals? Thou art Thor, god of the living thunder!" She slapped the back of his head with enough force to pitch him forward in his seat. "Remember thy past and thy prowess and smite the evil that has plagued our home." Her eyes narrowed as she leaned in closer, close enough that Don could smell the cheap shampoo the nurses used on her ebony locks. "Or art thou another of the Tricksters' foul jests?"

Don moved back as far as the space would allow. It was going to be a long ride back to New York.

JF

Jane chugged down a quickly made cup of coffee as she opened the clinic. The telegram from Don had done little to soothe her mind. "Keep stick in hand, guest coming" The message had read. As there were no appointments for the day, she nervously paced the office until she heard the front door open. Gripping her walking stick, she forced herself to sit still as she heard the footsteps in the waiting area. "Jane?"

"In here."

The door swung open. Before her towered a dark haired woman. With a look of fury, the woman lunged towards her. "Thou! Thou art the one who hath shamed my family!" Wrapping her massive fists around the brittle piece of wood, the Amazon yanked the stick forward and took Jane along with it.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Jane swung out and slammed her feet into the giant woman's midsection. "What are you, Thrud's big sister? I thought we explained everything."

Sif didn't even flinch at the blow. Shaking Jane free of the stick, she gripped her with one free hand. "Listen well mortal; I am Sif, warrior of Asgard, wife of Thor. Thou have taken what rightfully belongs to my husband." Her tone was icy and even. "For the indignities I have suffered, thy should be grateful thy head is still attached." With a jerk, Jane had been deposited on the opposite side of the office.

Turning to Don, Sif thrust the walking stick into his hands. "Hurry, for even now Loki may be spinning more of his lies."

Don took the cane and looked at it for a full second. "Are you insane?" His voice was soft, but even Sif stepped back as he looked at her. "Are you absolutely insane? I've risked my job and everything to bring you here, and this is how you act?" Limping past her, Don moved as fast as he was able to Jane's side and put the cane in her hands. "Get it through your head; my name is Donald Blake. I am a doctor, not a god. As far as I am concerned, the only thunder deity here is this woman." Helping Jane to her feet, he stepped back as Jane slammed the cane on the floor.

When the smoke cleared, Sif found herself looking into the eyes of none other than Lady Thor. "I believe thou would have words with me."

L

Loki, hidden from all prying eyes, watched the scenes from Midgard with much interest. "Hmm, this could play to my favor, but that wench Sif must battle that imposter." Carefully moving the crystal ball to a table in the corner, the evil god began to focus in on various humans across the globe. "A common foe! That would serve to unite them, but the betrayal would be greater, as would the battle, if I could grow those doubts that rest within them."

As he poured over the ball, the vile trickster scoured the world in seconds until he focused on one lone human in particular. Within the confines of the ball, Loki saw a gaudy dressed man hunched over a similar ball within the confines of a shabby building. "Hmm, a fellow trickster might be enough to spread further trouble, at least until I can prepare my foolish father more." With a quick chant, Loki pressed his palm to the ball's surface. A sudden bolt of energy leapt from his fingers and traveled through the worlds until it hit the man.

S

Sandu, for that was his name when he dressed for work, stood at attention over the crystal ball. Gesturing wildly, he spat out backward phrases in Latin and German before his rapt audience of slightly drunken spinsters. "I see" he slowed down as a few of them leaned forward, "I see in your future a man!" A slight tingle on his palms made him blink. Inside the ball, in lieu of his reflection, was a sight that made him back away from the table.

"What is it?" The oldest woman there demanded. "I paid good money for this reading, now what's my future?"

Sandu took off his turban and looked into the crystal ball again. Before him, scenes of depressing routines played out; getting the mail, feeding the dozens of cats that lived within the cramped confines-

"No!" Backing away, he quickly ushered the protesting women out of his shop. Once alone, he picked up the ball. "Am I losing it? I saw that woman's future, but how?" Putting the ball back down, he turned the lights on in the back room. As he reached over to pick up the lit candle, the flame flared up and formed various shapes before extinguishing itself. "What's going on? Am I going mad?"

Deciding to test himself, he closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them, he saw every piece of furniture in the shop had left the ground and was currently hovering a foot above the ground. "I did it!"

He barely blinked as the assorted items crashed back to Earth. "I don't know how, and I don't care." His gleeful cackle grew louder as he levitated out through the front door. "I'm going to pick this world clean!" Rising above the startled onlookers, Sandu mentally commanded his cape to fly up to him. Arranging itself dramatically upon his shoulders, Sandu struck a pose as he floated high above the city. "First, I'll need money, and I know just where to get it." The snow, which had just started to fall around him, suddenly stopped and actually moved away from him as he flew towards the heart of the city.

LT

"Well? Does thy heart still yearn for battle?" Lady Thor held her mystic hammer out before her. Sif, to her credit, stood her ground but did not attack.

"Aye, but not against you." Holding her hands out, she took a few breaths before speaking. "My husband, yon mortal behind ye, is the true bearer of Mjolnir. Please, just give him back what is his by right and we shall be depart." Her voice quivered. "My family is rotting away in a dungeon and more horrors are being committed. Without Thor, we are all lost!"

Lowering her hammer, Lady Thor wasn't sure what to say. She had suspected her power had belonged to someone else, but Don? It did make sense the more she thought about it, the trip, the feelings of familiarity with the area. But could this woman be wrong? "If what thy is true, how exactly can I put this right? Would I simply give Mjolnir to him?"

"I knowest not nor care!" Sif was angry, but she could tell the Asgardian was at least trying to be patient with her, so she owed her that much at least. "That power does not belong to you! Return it, or I shall take it by force!"

Before Lady Thor could respond to the threat, the piercing sound of a police siren drowned her out. "Hold, our battle can wait." Rushing past her and opening the door to the stairs, Lady Thor felt a strong grip on her arm.

"If thy insist on battle, at least allow me to fight alongside ye." Sif seemed genuine, but there was a look of suspicion in her eyes. Her thoughts were dark, but she said nothing else as she followed Lady Thor up to the roof. "I must have that hammer, but what is this imposter's plan? Can she really mean to fight for this weak mortals?" She was silent as Lady Thor swung the mystic hammer around.

"Take hold! I'll do battle with what ever menaces this realm, then we settle our problems." Lady Thor stuck out her hand. Sif reached out and took it without hesitation and held fast as the hammer was tossed towards the direction of the sirens. Sif was jerked off of her feet as Lady Thor held onto the strap and direction the hammer where to go.

Flying past snow-covered rooftops, the pair landed in an alley as chaos unfolded around them. The entire finical district was closed off as police tried to hold back the panicking crowd. Before them, hovering just above the rooftops was a gaunt and pale man. His sickly green eyes gave off an eerie glow below his turban as the wind whipped his cape around. At his feet dancing were large piles of money. The gold bars and dollars jerked in a beating rhythm as the police tried to fire upon him.

Lady Thor watched in silent horror as the first wave of policemen drew their guns, only to see their weapons yanked out of their hands and redirected towards themselves. "I am Sandu, Master of the Supernatural!" The man shouted. "I have taken all the money in the city, but I want more, much more! Bring me all the cash, jewels, and gold in the United States by tomorrow, or else!" He started to float away but stopped. "And just to prove that I can back up my threat." Several triggers tightened, pulled by invisible fingers. With a snap of his fingers, Sandu cackled as the pistols all fired, the bullets stopping mere inches from the terrified faces in the crowd.

"Remember, by tomorrow!"

"Well, what will thou do?" Sif causally asked as she leaned up against the alleyway wall.

"Fight." Lady Thor stepped out into the fear filled crowd. "Thou may return to Dr. Blake's office, but I warn ye, our business is not yet finished." She hurtled Mjolnir skyward as she fly after the vanishing figure.

"Hmm, mayhaps this mortal is worthy of the mantle." Sif proudly leaned back before shaking her head. "Nay, she's a thief! Only Thor has the right to challenge Loki, and it must be Thor who enters Asgard."

S

Sandu stopped flying as he neared the Empire State Building. "Wait a second, where am I going to put all my loot? Come to think of it, where are those people going to bring all their valuables?" Sandu mentally chastised himself as he settled down on the top of the spire. "I must have a dwelling; something grand and worthy of my new status, but what?"

Turning his attention to the Empire State Building, Sandu flippantly dismissed it. "Bah, far too modern. I need something, something of beauty and skill, like the Taj Mahal!"

As he was musing, he failed to see the red and blue streaking form of Lady Thor darting through the air. With a might crash the flying thunder god connected with him, sending him hurtling through the window, his millions dropping to the streets below.

"Stand and fight Loki!" Crushing the broken glass into power under her boots, the proud form of Lady Thor filled the window frame.

"Why did you do that?' Sandu barely managed to scream as he struggled to his feet. His turban was askew and she could see blood staining his sleeve. "Who's Loki?"

Lady Thor was taken aback. "Then, what art thou if not the Trickster?"

"Angry." With a concentrated gesture, he yanked her off her feet and threw her into a nearby elevator shaft. Staggering over to her as he mentally forced elevator cables to bind her, Sandu cackled. "So you're one of those hero types I've been hearing so much about, eh? Not impressed." With the slightest of nods, he sent her flying down the shaft. Peering down the 102-story drop, he dusted himself off and limped away. Hearing the tremendous crash and the panicked screams, he chuckled lightly to himself as he pressed his cape over his wounds. "Now, to get my treasure back!"

LT

It is said that pain is a good sensation to feel, as with it a person knows that they are alive. Lady Thor knew this, but that didn't remove the waves of pain that washed over her. She tried to open her eyes and found nothing but blackness all around her. "I must have been knocked through to bedrock!" She could hear sounds of digging and people, but she was too far buried to call to them. Feeling around in the darkness, her heart began to race as she realized she didn't have Mjolnir in her grasp. "If I change back to Jane Foster, I'll die under all this rubble!" She held her breath and slowly counted the seconds as she moved her hand as far as she could. Mentally focusing on the hammer, she recalled that it was bound to Thor's will. Hearing the sound of scrapping sound of it moving, she mentally cheered as her fingertips brushed over it before the 60 seconds had lapsed. An avenue of escape was not so forthcoming. Using her hammer might clear the rubble, but it could also bring the building down around everyone. Waiting to be rescued was an option, but the longer she was trapped under there, the more damage Sandu was free to do. As she shifted around in the broken rock and concrete, she stopped when she heard a distinct and familiar voice.

"Are thou truly worthy of my husband's mantle?" The voice of Sif cut through her thoughts.

"What? How are you here?"

"Through means best unrevealed. I am with ye only in spirit, but I do bring a gift." With unseen hands, Lady Thor felt something sliding over her waist. "Megingjord. With it, thou will have the strength needed." Hearing a click of metal, Lady Thor was overcome with the most intense feeling. Power and pure mystical energy surged through her body as she sat up. The rubble and debris passed before her like sand as she simply stood up and carefully cleared a path to the surface.

The rescue crews stopped moving at once when she emerged from the foundation. The stares she received made her stop and take account of herself. With the belt's added power, she had gained at least another foot in height. Her arms, already rippling with muscles before, had enlarged to almost inhuman proportions. Her hair flowed down her back nearly to her hips as she began to realize just how tight her costume had become. Her uniform struggled to contain her now massive form. "Wow." A stunned fireman stared slack-jawed at her. The marble tiles cracked under her weight.

"Excuse me." Rushing past the crowd she jumped into the air with ease. "I may not even need Mjolnir with this belt." Her thoughts were occupied with Sandu as she cleared entire rooftops in one broad jump.

L

Loki flung his full goblet of wine to the floor. After witnessing the actions of Sandu, he rained down curses upon the mortal. "That fool! Why does he not finish her? With his power the battle should be over, but instead he tarries. Bah, I knew I should have not trusted my scheme to a mere mortal. They haven't the mind needed to see anything through." Picking his goblet up, he sat back down as he turned his attention to Lady Thor. "So, Sif has finally joined in the battle eh? A tempting thought would be to alert Odin, but then that might raise questions about this. Nay, t'would be prudent if Loki were to sit back and let the play unfold."

LT

Several miles outside the city limits

Sandu, after a quick burst of concentration and hasty visit from a terrified doctor, hovered above the recently transplanted Taj Mahal. "Fit for a emperor, once I make a few adjustments." Placing all of his ill-gotten loot inside the structure, Sandu floated down the rich inlaid marble and removed his cape. "Perhaps I could move a few more buildings around it, just for the effect."

"Sandu!" cried an all too familiar voice. With an inward groan he turned around.

"What happened to you?" His jaw hung open for a full second as the now gigantic Lady Thor landed mere feet from him. "Bah, who cares? I'll just bury you at the bottom of the ocean!"

"I say thee nay!" Brandishing her hammer, the enraged goddess effortlessly threw it directly at him. With a mere snap of his fingers, however, Sandu made the mystic Mjolnir fall to the ground.

"Nice, but a useless gesture all the same." With one hand he lifted her high into the air. With his other hand he gripped the handle of Mjolnir. "This time I will finish you with your own weapon!" He tried to lift it, but found the hammer had held fast to the ground. Straining and using his powers to the full extent, Sandu was helpless as the marble surrounding him buckled and cracked, but the hammer stayed firmly rooted to the ground.

Lady Thor was not inactive during all of this. Struggling with all her might, she battered against the very air itself. With each crash of her mighty fists, she saw Sandu buckle as he tried to contain her and move Mjolnir at the same time. "Blast you, why won't move?" He shouted.

"Because," Lady Thor said as she continued her assault, "Mjonlir is mine to command! Mine to wield and control!" With one punch she shattered Sandu's concentration. "I am Lady Thor! The very storms are at my command!" Dark storm clouds began to form over them as she marched towards the now thoroughly panicking man. "And I shall take back what is mine!"

"No, stay away!" Sandu shouted. He threw up one arm to ward her off as he continued to lift the magical hammer. "Stay away from me!" He hyperventilated as he spoke. "I've worked too long, too hard! Why won't you just let me keep my treasure? I've earned it!"

When dealing with the magical forces, as well as basic laws of physics, one must be aware that both forces can be bent, molded, and even manipulated, but neither one can be broken outright. With all of his power being used to push away the mystically enhanced form of a goddess and attempting to move an immovable object, Sandu suddenly found himself the victim of a backlash the likes few mortals have ever witnessed when at that exact moment his mind was broken in twine.

Falling to the ground, Sandu looked at the darkened sky with sightless eyes as the buildings and treasure around them faded away. Without any effort, Lady Thor picked up Mjolnir and the unmoving form of Sandu at once before flying back to the city.

L 

Loki fumed as he watched Sandu being loaded onto a gurney. He had already reclaimed his powers, leaving the mortal a pathetic figure once more, but what had made his blood boil was not that he had been defeated, but the manner in which the defeat had come. "That blasted wench Sif! If she had not interfered then that blasted imposter would have surely fallen!" He leaned back on his pile of furs as he watched Lady Thor fly back to the mortal Dr. Blake via the mystic fire. "There must be a way to remove them both, for with Sif by her side, then that imposter will surely walk the street of Asgard, and that would raise far too many questions. Questions that not even I could deceive my way out of; perhaps I was wrong to bring in another player into the game."

Standing up, he put out the flame with a wave of his hand. "I must step up my plans! If that blind fool Odin were given a chance to talk" he shuddered at the implication. "Nay, better to destroy the both of them. But how?" Glancing over the various weapons that littered the walls of the room, the evil trickster picked up a mighty broadsword. The heft was fine and the blade etched with ancient runes. "Attacking them directly would be satisfactory, but nay, I must be totally victorious and have no witnesses." Putting the sword back on the wall, Loki stepped outside to walk among the mires and dread swamps that surrounded his tower. "A trick! Yes, that would be all the sweeter. Sif can be fooled, but that doppelganger of my hated half-brother is too ready for battle, and with that fool's weapons at her command she may very be unstoppable in battle." A grin spread across his face as he reentered the tower. "In battle yes, but there exist ways to bring low an opponent that involve neither brawn nor sweat."

Soon the air around the darkened structure was filled with the peals of mad laughter. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Jane Foster once again walked the mortal realm as she tapped her hammer against the ground. Her thoughts were muddled as she reentered the clinic. "Ok, so maybe it is possible that Thor is somewhere on the Earth, but Don? That's impossible." Making her way towards the break room, Jane collapsed into the easy chair as she handed the belt back to the awaiting Sif. "Thank you. I don't think I could have escaped in time if not for this."

Sif pushed it back into her hands. "Nay, it was not mine to keep."

Jane looked Sif in the eyes. "Look, I'm not about to discount anything given what I've seen, but are you sure Don is who you say he is?"

Sif looked away. Don was in the outer office and busy with paperwork. "After today, I knowest not. And as for ye," She sighed. "After witnessing thy battle, I saw not a pretender nor imposter, but rather a true god. Thou wielded Mjolnir as if thy were born with it." Walking towards the back door, Sif pointed towards a parcel over in the corner. "The rest of my husband's weapons. Treat them well and they will honor ye."

"Sif, wait!" Jane stood up and went after her. "Don't leave, we can still help you!"

Sif stopped as snow began to fall around them. "I thank ye, but with my presence would bring nothing but danger to ye both. Loki is still loose in Asgard and even now plots against ye."

"Then tell me how to go to Asgard and let me expose him! Together we can free your people!" Jane pleaded.

"Nay." Sif looked away sadly. "High-Father Odin has become blind in both eyes thanks to Loki's tricks and sees only what he wants to see. He thinks thou have stolen his son from him." Looking towards the night sky, she laughed softly. "A finer jest not even Loki himself could have dreamt."

"What?"

"I came here to find my husband, thinking thou had somehow stolen him. That man in there may possess the spirit of Thor, but his compassion, his caring; that is not my husband." Sif started to walk down the alley, her skin not even bothered by the cold. "I shall return to Asgard. There I might be able to change Odin's mind. As long as you stay here Odin can do nothing. Loki's scheme's shall continue I fear, but only unless he is stopped."

"Then let me help you!" Jane pleaded again. "I may not have the right to wield this, but at least let me argue my case!"

"Nay, your place is here. If I return, I might still be able to sway my fellow gods. They must see Loki's evil, and I can explain it to them. We need to marshal our forces, not waste them." Sif stopped and held Jane's hands in her own. "Jane Foster, thou have proven thy self a warrior born. Project this realm and all who dwell in it." Enveloping her in a bear hug, Sif turned and fled off into the night.

As Jane stood in the snow, she dwelt on Sif's words. "She's right; Loki isn't going to stop his schemes, but I can't just remain here and allow him to wage his war. I must take the fight to him, and that means going to Asgard."

Looking to the starry sky, she tightened her grip on her cane. "I may not have been the one meant for this power, but by Heaven I will use it to protect my home. Lady Thor will stop Loki, and all other evildoers. I swear it."

The wind howled as she went back inside. Outside a goddess walked the streets and webs were being woven to ensnare both of them. Jane tightened her grip on her cane. She would have to be ready, as she knew she would meet Sif again. Only next time, she hoped the meeting would be on much friendlier terms.

The end

Journey into a Mailbag

First, some mail.

From cooking babe

I liked this story. However, I heard the name of this character was Thorgirl. Personally, I think either Thora or Thordic would be better

Well, Thor Girl was actually the name of Tarene, who was Thor's sort of sidekick back in the early 00's. Not a bad character, but Lady Thor is different. Now, as for your suggestions…either of them could work. What do you think readers?

From Tiffani

_If I wasn't so rundown from this cold I'd make a joke about putting on the record of praise I always seem to make and letting it run.  
And sorry, folks, but that makes sense in my head so please forgive if it comes out all garbled.  
Anywho, great work as always, Cambot. Excellent dialogue and descriptions. Top-notch.  
Thanks for sharing_.

No need to apologize. Your comments, repeated or not, are always welcome

From agent00soul

Great as always. Very funny about putting real historical characters  
like Wagner in the mix! Glad to hear the end isn't nigh...

Well, if 'ol Stan and Jack could put themselves in the story, why couldn't I put in the real mayor of New York? As for the end, well, it will come, but hopefully not until after 100 issues though.

And speaking of issues, this particular issue was based on "Sandu, Master of the Supernatural", which was first published in Journey Into Mystery#91 (April 1963). Credits are given to Stan Lee (writer), Joe Sinnott (artist and inker), and Terry Szencis (letters). No profit is intended or copyright infringement.

Tune in next time when we see "The Day the Thunder was Stolen!"

Upcoming works (so be sure to stay by your monitor kids!)

Sensational Comics #7-Madame X VS The Hulk!

Amazing Adventures #5-Droom VS Spragg, the Living Hill!

Tales to Astonish #8- "The Voice of Doom!"


End file.
